renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clodius
Etymology The Clodius is named for the historical Roman populist and agitator Publius Clodius Pulcher ("the Beautiful"), who renounced his Patrician privileges and entered the ranks of Plebeians in order to gain the influential office of Tribune of the People. By all accounts, Clodius was a violent character who resorted to control of the streets of Rome by paid gangs of thugs. He met his death in a street brawl. Despite these unauspicious qualities, Clodius appealed to the TOG elite because he helped Julius Caesar gain power and ruthlessly opposed the Republican forces of his time. Design Philosophy and Tactical Role A relatively new vehicle introduced into TOG service in 6824, the Clodius was intended for patrolling and reconnaissance on occupied worlds. Designed to conduct hit-and-run raids against guerrilla bases, speed is its most important strength. Since the vehicle is also expendable, and TOG expects many to be destroyed or abandoned in the course of its missions, its cost was kept as low as possible. The specifications of the Clodius reflect its intended mission. It can maintain speeds of more than 90 kph, although this agility comes at the expense of weapons loadout and armour. The Clodius carries only 14 tons of armour, a single 1.5/5 laser and a secondary anti-personnel laser. Both weapons are mounted in the turret. Variants Clodius-S A major variant under consideration of being built, the Clodius-S, would replace the 1.5/5 laser with a second anti-personnel laser and add three tons of armour to the rear and both sides of the vehicle. In this configuration, the vehicle would be scheduled for assignment to population-control and urban garrison units. Production History Nilla Manufacturing designed the Clodius in early 6823 as part of a joint venture with Jenkins Enterprises. The Terran Overlord Government commissioned the production within one year of the first laying out of the vehicle´s blueprints. The Clodius almost did not get built at all, because of economic squabbles. The contract laid down by the TOG procurement board stipulated that Jenkins, which had a much more modern manufacturing plant, would manufacture eighty per cent of the main components, which would then be assembled at the Nilla plant. The same contract specified that only 60% of the profits were to go to Jenkins. The two firms had to enter into severe and extensive negotiations before they could agree on more equitable terms and start to retool their facilities. Nilla took the opportunity to completely modernise its entire plant, at a massive outlay of talents, surpassing Jenkins in the process. In mid-6824, just months before production was to begin, a huge explosion at Jenkins Enterprises levelled half the plant. The remaining half burned to the ground when the automatic firefighting equipment malfunctioned. It was speculated that the attack was the work of Renegade terrorists out to sabotage TOG´s military production. Fortunately, though, Nilla´s conveniently retooled facilities were able and ready to take over all 100% of the production runs, and were still able to fulfill the government contract. Deployment Only recently introduced to TOG´s inventory, the Clodius has been assigned to only a few units. The 74321st Security Auxilia has received a few, as have several other units in Counties Bannor and Pembroke. If the anti-personnel Clodius-S variant is approved, TOG will probably rearm most of its population-control Auxiliae with this version. Battlefield Performance In 6826, the 570th Infantry Legion (TOG) found itself on the defensive on the planet Oal in Rhoalter County. Renegade guerillas operating behind the lines constantly attacked the Legion´s supply lines. By mid-6828, the 570th was in dire straits. Three full Cohorts of infantry were needed just to guard the supply dumps, and the 2757th Renegade Strike Legion was on the verge of pushing the 570th off the planet. The 74321st Security Auxilia was assigned the task of securing the 570th´s rear area. Legatus Brooks of the 74321st worked his newly assigned Clodiuses for all they were worth. Being exclusively laser-armed and independent of ammunition supplies, the light ground tanks could remain in the field for long periods without needing resupply, and at the price of dozens of Legionnaires dropping from fatigue managed to stop the Renegades´ supply raiding completely until the 570th was back on its feet. Web Resources * The Clodius´ Centurion vehicle sheet at Knossos.firenebula.com Category:Light Ground Tanks Category:Ground Vehicles Category:TOG Vehicles Category:A to Z Index